TETO KASANE:mission lovey dovey
by Masami chan1277
Summary: Teto your average crazy,overenergetic,bread lovin,crazy girl. What happens when Teto meats Rin Kagamine who fell in love with her twin Len Kagamine? Well of course Teto comes to the rescue! Will Teto be able to sucsesfully complete Mission lovey dovey and get 1,0000 french bread! you'll just have to wait and find out! LEN X RIN TETO X TED MIKU X LEEK? rated T just in case! .
1. MINNI CHAPPI

**HIYA**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID UTAULOIDS OR ANYTHING ACCSEPT FOR MY MIND AND IDEAS AND MY SOON TO BE OC THANK YOU...**_

**Okaaaay~ now that we have the DISCLAMER done let's get on with the authors note!READ IT please?**

**(AUTHORS NOTE)Hi this is my first story and its about my (for now) favorite VOCALOID. And before any of you flamers follow me home let me say this YES I KNOW TETO IS NOT A VOCALOID BUT SHE IS TOO AWESOME TO BE A UTAULOID SO I LIKE TO THINK OF HER AS A VOCALOID OKAAY?! for all the people who agree with me arigato!(thank you) now I don't wanna be long so lets continue with the story kk?**

Teto's POV

I woke up to sunlight killing my eyes. TED! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP ITS SATURDAY! i looked over to my right to see Ted adjusting the curtins

"you told me to.." Wait what I looked at my colander to see what day it was September 16th. Then I looked over at the time it read 9:04 A.M. I then remembered that in an hour im suppose to meet Nuru and Gumi along with some other people I didn't even know to go to the MALL! Ted do you have the bread ready? I asked even though I already know the anser is no. Yep he answered almost exided? I was shocked my eyes were wide and my mouth was open forming an o I could tell that if you looked at me you would 1 burst out laughing or 2 be scarred for life.. eh I don't care. Thanks Ted! I ran over to the kitchen almost slipping over my pajamas. Oh did I mention how my pajamas are? Well I'll say it anyway. I wear a gray tank top with dancing french bread on the front and on the back it says "you are indeed an idiot" My all time catchphrase! My pants are 2 or 3 inches longer than my ankle making it easier to slip they are a reddish pink and on the side it says in bold letters sideways it says TETO TERRITORY. In case you didn't know their made just for me! I ate my FRENCH BREAD in 4 seconds OH YEAH! I then ran past Ted who was humming? I'll really need to investigate in this later BUT NOW I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR! Your probably thinking oh that's not a big deal! But have you seen my hair YOU TRY DOING THAT IN A DAILY BASES and it takes like 30 minutes to hairspray it! YEAH IT SUCKS! But beauty takes time!

Once I entered the bathroom I grabbed my brush,curler,straighter,special hair ties,and 2 bottles of hairspray. Wish me good luck for now would be the beginning of WAR!

**okay so did you like it! YOU BETTER HAVE just kidding!^^ well this was short i know but ill make longer ones so the next one is gonna be about teto chan doing her HAIR (makes face in a dramatic weird way)DAN DAN DAAAAAAN **

**Well if you could be kind enough to review and rate please do! thank you for reading!**

**here's a link to a cute video by teto! watch?v=jS55gsJUBwQ**

THX AGAIN IM GONNA GO EAT SOME BREAD IN THE NAME OF TETO!

REVIEW AND RATE!

ument here...


	2. HAIR TIME! and a little of rin time!

**HIYA**

**I do not own any vocaloid's utauloid's or anything acosiated but my mind and soon to be OC thank you**

**(authors note)**

**okay well I did promise I would make a new chapter by sunday to Lyric22 so her it is! oh and heres a little remeberence!**

**(REMEBER)**

I grabbed my brush,curler,straightner,special hair ties,and 2 bottles of hairspray wish me good luck for now would be the beggining of WAR

**Real story!**

**_**

_

_

_

_

chapter 2 

**TETO'S POV**

once I grabed my items I checked them,good there all there. I brushed my hair to get the overnight knoughts out. I then curled it,even though its natrully curly I just brushed my hair so ITS GONNA NEED MORE CURLS! Once my hair was as curly as it was before i brushed it,Exept with no knouts. I grabbed my special hair ties and but my hair into twin pigtails. I grabbed my stratightener and started so straighten it exept I moved it in circle way so it would creat PRETTY twin drills! THAT DONT SPIN! Just gotta get that out there.

**RIN'S POV**

I was picking out what to wear as I looked over to my left at the one I fell in love with...my twin. Yes I know YOUR TWIN WHAT THE HECK! But he's just so cute and such a shota! With his girly face and how he's the only one kind to me. Everyone else thinks im too selfish I mean sure im selfish but it's not my fault!

I decided to stop thinking about it and find something to wear if you're wondering what for. Its because Miku invited me to go to the mall with her friends so since I had nothing to do I said sure. AND NOW IM STUCK NOT KNOWING WHAT TO WEAR! huh well I guess i'll have to look through all my clothes AGAIN!

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

DONE

**sorry the chapter is short again but I have to go to my soccer game! WISH ME GOODLUCK and i'll edit it later**

**meaning:i'll correct spelling later!**

**BYE BYE**


	3. Who the hell is Kasane Teto

**HIYA**

**well as you can tell ive posted a new chapter and ive decided that im not gonna make another story but a ONESHOT! I just don't know what it should be about! So if you have any ideas please tell them to me in a review or you can send me a privet message AKA pm. Well I did promise I would make an extra long chapter...So here you go! And thank you for reading the authors note! Here's a link to a cute video with Teto and Rin in it! watch?NR=1&v=3v23f4ptpOg&feature=endscreen**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID OR UTAULOID ACCOSIATED WITH THIS FANFICTION I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY SOON TO BE OC (named masami!)AND IF I DID OWN VOCALOIDS AND UTAULOIDS TETO WOULD BE A VOCALOID AND RIN AND LEN WOULD BE THE ONLY COUPLE!**** long disclaimer!**

**-chapter 3-**

**-Who the hell is Teto Kasane?-**

**-all Rin's POV!-**

**Rin's POV**

I decided on a black tank top with 3 straps,skinny jeans,6 wristbands 2 on one arm and 4 on the other,and orange mini boots of course I had my original hair clips and bow. Yeah you could say I was a tomboy goth kinda girl and I would see why. But if you were my brother and told me that I would run you over with my ROAD ROLLER! Don't ask how I got it.

satisfied with what I was wearing I walked over to my Len-kun. You better not tell anyone I said that! _Len-kun _I tried to be as quite as I could. I then spoke a bit louder Len-kun im gonna write on you.~ Nothing. -sigh- I walked over to my desk and grabbed a sharpie.

Walking over to Len-kun I opened the cap and positioned it so that I could write on his head. What should I wright...GOT IT! Without hesitation I wrote on his head with the best handwriting I could manage.

Okay now that that's done, time to go to the mall! I got my phone then I slid down the stairs making my way into the kitchen. OR~AN~GE~UE I skipped over to the fruit bowl (don't know how she managed that in skinny jeans) Our fruit bowl was only filled with oranges! and bananas. I grabbed an orange cause ORANGES ROCK!

After I managed to peel the orange I walked out and then heard Len scream

REALLY RIN! YOU HAD TO WRIGHT I LOVE ORANGES ON MY FOREHEAD!

I smirked at the replay. I turned around looked at him. Even from here I could see the bold letters saying ~**I LOVE ORANGES~ **I couldnt help but laugh at it so I laughed my heart out and when I could finally breath I yelled

Bye Len-kun I'm going to the mall! I started walking away and then noticed Len walking or more like running over here time to run!

**Sailor Pluto skipped time so that we land here^.^**

**still Rin's POV**

When I finally made it to the mall I looked around for Miku. Don't worry im not gonna be searching for her for like 2 hours I mean it's not that hard to find a girl who has long TEAL hair put into 2 pigtails and ALWAYS has leeks next to her I swear shes gonna marry that food. **(oh Rin you just jinxed it great job) **

There she is. I ran over to her shouting Miku-chan! HATSUNE MIKU COME BACK HERE! I noticed she was running away so as awesome as I am I followed her no problem in skinny jeans! She stopped when she finally noticed me.

Rin-chan! There you are! What took you so long? Miku I swear im gonna kill you and then stick you're hand in a pot. Well since you're here lets look for Neru-chan and her friend together! Sure I replied at least trying to be sarcastic but of course she doesnt notice.

**after the long search of Neru and her friend**

Finally we saw Miku's friend Neru Akita she was standing next to a trash can texting at a speed I can't even explain. Hey Neru-chaan~ Miku started running up to her like they havent seen each other in light years. Once I got there, Miku and Neru were talking what seemed to be forever.

Miku-Hey where's your new best friend this is mine Rin Kagamine

Neru-I don't know where Teto-chan is, she should be here one sec let me text her. "whips out phone from pocket and starts texting at lightning speed" She says she's right next to us.

Miku-Ehh?

Me-WTF that's impossible.

Then a girl with weird twin pigtails that looked like drills popped out of the trash can. Hey Neru-chan! Teto what the hell? I could tell Neru was having the same reaction as me. The weird girl than introduced herself to Miku and then went over to me.

Hiya My name is Kasane Teto! But you can just call me Teto-chan and I'll call you Rin-chan okay! My only thought who the hell is Kasane Teto

**HIYA AGAIN!**

**well I did tell you I was going to make an extra long chapter! . but ive might have gone overboard! oops. You liked it right right! please say you did...**

** R&R stupid question what does the second R mean?**

**oh and before you stop reading to type a review. Pray for me that I get an A on my Math Test if i dont im grounded! WITCH MEANS NO LAPTOP!**

**R&R**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Authur's note: SORRY!

**HIYA**

**okay well you are going to hate me for this but...This story is going to be on hold...**

**now before you go crazy mad at me let me explain why...writers block. I HATE IT TOO!**

**it's just I have soooo much stuff to do! (reading fanfiction) but I might make a oneshot...because I only have writers block for this story *sigh* well I hope you can forgive me!**

**and feel free to give me ideas! you might cure my writer's block! And i'll be redoing the other chapters besides 3**

**BYE BYE and again SORRY! **


	5. MALL

**HIYA**

**I have a HUGE suprise...okay maybe not that big, BUUUUUT~ I got over my writers block. FINNALY! And while I was recovering I made a new account and started 2 new stories~ AND I GOT SO MUCH BETTER AT WRITING! You will be suprised when you read this chapter...xD Well then lets start~!**

**~TETO KASANE: misson lovey dovey~**

**~Chapter 4~**

**~MALL!~**

**Miku's POV**

OMG, OMG, OMG, O. M. G.! I finnaly met Neru's 'new' best friend! You see when we were little we were _the_ B.O.F.I.T.I.W. In case you'r going "WHAT THE WHAT?" Here is what B.O.F.I.T.I.W. stands for!

**B**est

**O**f

**F**riends

**I**n

**T**he

**I**ntire

**W**orld

awesome nickname, right!? Well anyways back to REALITY~

We decided to walk around and look for some intresting stuff. Teto constintly began shouting "TETO, TETO, TETO, KASANE~, LOVES FRENCH BREAD!" And Rin followed her by screaming "SHUT UP!" While Neru was just happily texting. And I? I was just looking at some stores, you know being awesome. And then I saw it...

"COSPLAY MANIA~!"

**Rin's POV**

I swear that "Teto" chick better stop shouting or im going to choke her, rip her into shreads, and then burn ALL of her french bread.

"COSPLAY MANIA~!" I could instintly tell who was screaming their butts off...and I swear Miku is going to regret it when i-AHHHHHHH

she began pulling me away, along with Teto and Neru. I swear I am going to take away all of her disgusting leek's away for a week. Then she will regret this...

So we got dragged into Miku's favorite store in the mall, bad thing is it is now my most hated store. I need an orange.

So while Neru and Miku ran off to god-knows-where I was left all alone with Teto. Teto, fate why do you hate me?

"Hey Rin-chaaaan gueesss whhaaat~"

"What" It might be pretty obious but im not happy right now...I JUST NEED AN ORANGE! Or I am going to die! AND THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!

I looked over to Teto and much to my liking, she wasen't there! Finnaly some peace and quiet~! Before she would come back I ran out of the store and just my luck! The food court was right infront! (**1**)

I ran to the food court like it was the last orange on earth about to be chopped by a penguin. Hey you'r not the only one with strange dreams!

Once I made it to the food court I noticed that there was an ice cream stand with ORANGE FLAVOR! So of course I diden't want to seem crazy so I just calmly walked over there... but on the inside I was screaming out of joy. xD

Suprisingly there was no line, YAY! Once I was infront of the ice cream stand there was a blue haired dude wearing a scarf in the middle of spring. . .crazy old dooche.

"Orange flavor with 7 sclices of oranges and make it a medium." I love ordering people without even saying hi!

"huh?" that stupid idiot looked at me like I was the crazy one.

I took notice that his nametag said "Shion Kaito" I remembered that there was this dude Meiko was ranting about and his name was Kaito...and he loved ice cream...and he always wore a scarf...and he was a blue haired idiot. Connect the peices and you have...BAKAITO!

"BaKaito I said I wanted an Orange flavor with 7 sclices of oranges and make it a medium." He looked at me like I was a stalker and I would kill everyone close to him and then i'll chop him into peices, put him into a box. And then he will always be with me. (**2**)

"how do you know that nickname?" I smirked at what I was going to reply.

"has Sakino Meiko ever metioned Kagamine Rin?"

**A/N: YOU BETTER BE HAPPY!**

**1) I have NO idea how she dident see that earlier. . . **

**2) Rotten Girl, Grostque Romance much?**

**well. . .ummm. . .REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPPIE**

**"MALL (part 2!)"**

**click the pretty button. . .click it.**


End file.
